Innocence perdue
by Ezilda
Summary: Le journal de Jedusor avait laissé une faille dans son esprit. Après sa rupture d'avec Harry, si Tom réapparaissait dans les pensées de Ginny...


**Innocence perdue  
**

**Personnages : **Ginny Weasley, Tom Jedusor/Voldemort

**Genre :** Romance, angst

**Cadeau : **Pour l'anniversaire de Meish Kaos

**Résumé :** Le journal de Jedusor avait laissé une faille dans son esprit. Après sa rupture d'avec Harry, si Tom réapparaissait dans les pensées de Ginny...

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR et j'aime particulièrement ce point de l'histoire de Harry Potter.

* * *

J'ai mis comme rating M. Si vous voulez de la romance fleur bleue, avec des petits oiseaux qui gazouillent, c'est pas ici.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Innocence perdue**

Une histoire, tout ceci n'était que des histoires. De l'encre sur du papier, rien que cela. Il n'était pas, ou du moins, il n'était plus. Il l'avait trompé, manipulé et avait sali son innocence. Il n'avait pris pied dans la réalité que grâce à sa force vitale à elle, se nourrissant de sa ferveur, de sa confiance et de sa naïveté.

Serrant ses draps contre son corps menu, ses cheveux roux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, elle pleurait ses illusions perdues, son rêve abandonné. Elle avait cru avoir un ami, quelqu'un qui la guiderait dans ce monde qui l'effrayait.

- Tom, gémit-elle, essuyant ses larmes sur les draps.

Elle finit par s'endormir, et de doux rêves la bercèrent jusqu'au matin.

Les années passèrent. Ginny grandit, devenant une charmante jeune fille. Elle était si forte, si courageuse, en tout cas, les apparences allaient en ce sens. Mais si l'on prenait la peine d'essayer de la comprendre, on constatait que c'était l'image qu'elle voulait donner, rien de plus. Et quand l'on veut donner une image précise de soi, n'est-ce pas pour cacher la réalité ?

Quand Harry avait rompu avec elle il y a quelques mois, arguant sa condition de héros et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas la mettre en danger, elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait joué le rôle qu'on attendait d'elle : prenant son courage à deux mains, laissant son valeureux bien-aimé aller affronter ses démons, lui promettant de lui rester fidèle et de le soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. Et tandis qu'elle mimait tout cela, qu'elle lui disait qu'elle comprenait, elle pensait le contraire. Elle n'avait pas compris. Une seule pensée lancinante revenait sans cesse, il l'avait abandonné comme tant d'autres, comme Tom. Elle s'était attachée à Harry, il était sa bouffée d'oxygène, celui qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Et voilà, qu'il partait jouer les héros solitaires, les chevaliers errants.

Elle pouvait en pleurer de rire, tellement l'image lui paraissait absurde. Malheureusement les larmes traîtresses finissaient toujours par avoir un goût d'amertume. Elle se sentait si vide. Elle n'arrivait plus à tenir son rôle, elle ne pouvait plus. Elle se sentait s'effondrer.

Seules les nuits lui apportaient réconfort et quiétude dans les méandres de ses draps.

Il réapparaissait… dans ses rêves. Le Tom qu'elle avait connue, le Tom qui l'avait prise par la main au moment où elle en avait eu besoin. Dans ses songes, elle oubliait innocemment que ce même Tom l'avait manipulée, l'avait brisée, l'avait faite complice d'atrocités. La nuit apportait avec elle l'oubli facile.

Cela avait commencé doucement par une silhouette esquissée, qui apparaissait dans le moindre de ses rêves. Elle la remarquait et la reconnaissait toujours, telle un fantôme errant dans les méandres de son inconscient. Le reste du songe futile était oublié au petit matin, mais la silhouette restait gravée dans son esprit, effleurant même à la surface de ses pensées durant la journée, lui donnant l'air pensif et rêveur pendant ses cours.

La silhouette se précisa au fil des nuits, elle prit l'apparence exacte du Tom qu'elle avait connu à travers son journal. Ils parlaient des heures entières, elle lui racontait son mal-être, ses amis qui ne la comprenaient pas, l'image qu'on se donnait d'elle et cette peur qui l'étreignait le soir comme une morsure glacée, pour sa famille, pour Harry. Et pour elle, elle avait peur de la mort, comme elle pouvait craindre la vie de tous les jours. Comme elle tremblait en ouvrant 'La gazette du Sorcier' tous les matins. Elle était effrayée par la guerre, par le manque de contrôle qu'elle avait sur tous ces évènements horribles. Elle n'était rien, qu'une gamine insignifiante, incapable d'empêcher ces morts, ces tragédies, incapable de protéger sa famille, ses amis et tout autant incapable de se protéger elle-même.

Ses amis se détournèrent peu à peu, et elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Tom lui suffisait. Les lettres qu'elle envoyait à sa mère, devinrent de plus en plus vides de sens et d'évènements, plus aucune confidence de mère à fille, seulement des faits aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres. Mme Weasley elle-même terrorisée par la situation, par la peur de perdre ses enfants ou son mari, fut aveugle face à ses changements minimes.

Les contours flous des rêves laissaient peu à peu place à une réalité palpable, il semblait à Ginny même éveillée que ce n'était pas de nébuleux rêves, mais une réalité alternative. Elle se rappelait distinctement leurs conversations, elle pouvait voir ses yeux désespérément noirs, elle pouvait sentir sa main se poser sur son épaule en signe de compassion. Et durant la journée, elle se surprenait à penser à lui, à leur prochaine nuit. Elle posait sa main sur l'épaule où il avait appuyé sa main la nuit précédente, et elle pouvait presque sentir une énergie parcourir son corps las, et le courage de voir ses journées infinies s'écouler. Elle se couchait d'ailleurs de plus en plus tôt, mais cela n'empêchait pas son épuisement. Elle était fatiguée, comme si malgré ses yeux clos et son corps reposant, elle n'était jamais endormie. Mais ces détails étranges la laissaient indifférente. Les journées, la réalité, ses cours, ses camarades, tout cela lui importait peu, ils n'étaient plus que le délai qui la séparait de Tom. Que lui importait ce monde, du moment qu'elle savait qu'elle irait rejoindre dans les sombres ténèbres de la nuit, quelqu'un qui la comprendrait, qui l'écouterait et la consolerait.

De confident, Tom était devenu le meilleur ami que Ginny n'ait jamais eu et peut-être même une autre étape avait déjà été franchie, celle irréversible des sentiments plus profonds. Elle commençait à ne trop bien comprendre pourquoi elle frémissait quand il la touchait, pourquoi elle aimait sentir la chaleur de sa paume contre sa peau dénudée. Une main innocente sur l'épaule, l'effleurement discret de sa taille, quand il remettait en place une de ses mèches indisciplinées en riant, tout cela l'émouvait, l'ébranlait du fond de son être. Comme une torture lente, elle vivait ses journées et ses soirées dans l'espoir d'obtenir une caresse de lui, aussi insignifiante qu'elle puisse être.

Elle n'osait lui dire cet émoi naissant, cette dépendance qu'il lui causait. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher par des déclarations sentimentales stupides, même si elle en ressentait le besoin de plus en plus pressant. Malgré ses raisonnements absurdes sur la différence entre réel et fictif, elle ne voyait plus qu'une seule différence : la nuit était magnifiée grâce à lui. Qu'importait le reste ! Il était là, et le reste du monde pouvait bien s'écrouler sous ses yeux. S'il riait, elle riait, cela était ainsi. Elle se sentait liée à lui. Les mots essayaient de franchir péniblement le barrage de ses lèvres, en vain. Elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'y parviendrait jamais. Il lui souriait, il la calmait de paroles apaisantes, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas lui livrer l'ultime don, l'aveu de sa dépendance, de son amour profond.

Un soir, elle le retrouva changé. Il n'avait plus l'air bienveillant et souriant comme à l'accoutumée. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses lèvres crispées, lui donnant une expression grave. Elle crut lui avoir déplu de quelque manière que soit. Oh, elle voulait tant qu'il redevint comme avant. Elle lui souriait désespérément, essayant de percevoir la cause de ce soudain sérieux. Il la regardait fixement, ses yeux noirs glacés la transperçaient.

- Tom, qu'as-tu aujourd'hui ? implora-t-elle.

- Rien. Tu me déçois seulement, cracha-t-il.

- Te décevoir ? Mais qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour te décevoir ? demanda-t-elle, s'agenouillant aux pieds de Tom.

- Tu le sais parfaitement, tu y penses sans cesse, et tu refuses de le dire.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent, quand elle comprit. Pourquoi lui demandait-il de déclarer ses sentiments ? Et comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Le regard de Tom se posa à nouveau sur elle, toute gravité avait disparu des yeux noirs, pour devenir des charbons ardents qui la consumèrent. Il sourit, et toute résistance disparut en elle.

- Tom… Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps… Mais j'avais si peur. Ca aurait pu tout gâcher, je craignais trop que tu refuses de me revoir après.

- Dis-le, Ginny. Juste, dis-le.

- Tom… j'éprouve bien plus que de l'amitié pour toi... Je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi, tu es si important. J'ai tant besoin de toi… Chaque minute loin de toi, je me sens si seule…

- Dis-le, Ginny.

Elle fut prise d'un léger malaise, et la salle tourna autour d'elle, tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots. Puis tout redevint normal. Elle baissa ses yeux, elle était toujours agenouillée devant lui. Elle soupira :

- Je t'aime, Tom.

Elle posa sa tête contre la jambe de Tom et pleura. Chaque larme était une libération, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, elle se sentait si légère.

Une main vint se poser sur ses cheveux et les caressa. Elle haussa le visage, il la regardait avec amour, l'étincelle qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui donna l'impression d'exploser. Elle pourrait mourir avec délectation pour lui, elle se damnerait pour qu'il la regarde ainsi éternellement.

Son visage toujours appuyé contre le genou de Tom, elle pleurait et le regardait. La main de Tom descendit, lui essuya quelques larmes, se plaça sous son menton et d'une simple pression, lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait se relever.

Debout, il se leva à son tour, la dominant de sa haute taille. Il l'enlaça, puis la soulevant, la porta dans ses bras. Après quelques pas, il la déposa sur un lit apparu de nulle part. Ginny couchée ne pouvait que le regarder, le dévorer des yeux. Il était là son chevalier servant, celui qui prendrait soin d'elle. Se penchant sur elle, Tom l'embrassa doucement, la recouvrant de son corps. Il déposa une pluie de baisers légers. Chacun de ses attouchements la faisait frémir. Il prit voracement possession de ses lèvres, fit sienne sa bouche, joua avec sa langue.

Elle goûtait le pêché. Et par Morgane, que c'était bon ! Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus. Elle le voulait, elle voulait être sienne, elle voulait se donner à lui, en un don total. Son cœur et son esprit étaient déjà siens, maintenant elle lui faisait une offrande de son corps. Elle se pressa contre lui, cambrant ses hanches, ses mains s'infiltrèrent dans la chevelure noire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Tom. Il retira les vêtements de Ginny, sans grande douceur, la goûtant, la léchant, lui faisant subir mille tortures ô combien savoureuses. Ses grandes mains si habiles la brûlaient, la consumaient, l'envoyaient en Enfer. Et peu importe si elle n'en revenait pas ! Nue devant lui, il se releva, l'observa, les yeux brillants de désir, il ôta ses vêtements. Un à un, ils tombaient à terre, découvrant son corps. Ginny ne pouvait détourner ses yeux, hypnotisée, envoûtée. Leurs peaux se touchèrent, se caressèrent, apprirent à se connaître. Elle voulait se fondre dans sa chaleur. Il la pénétra rudement, la faisant gémir. De larges mouvements de son bassin accentuèrent les va-et-vients. Elle souffrait, et pourtant, il y avait autre chose. Il y avait ses yeux noirs, ces ténèbres dans lesquelles elle plongeait sans la moindre hésitation. Et puis il y eut le plaisir qui surgit traîtreusement derrière la douleur s'estompant. Le plaisir, ce plaisir qui lui faisait tourner la tête, ce plaisir qui envahit ses reins comme un incendie dévastateur. Ses mouvements de bassin détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Elle était perdue. Elle gémit, elle chuchota son nom, elle poussa des cris de luxure. Et lui, impassible, la regardait, la pénétrait, en ressortait grandi. Il la changeait de position à son gré, modifiait son rythme, arrêtait de la pénétrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de continuer.

Elle sursauta, hurlant, couverte de sueur, et s'aperçut que le lit n'était plus le même. Les couleurs rouge et or étaient revenues, apportant le désespoir avec elles.

- Ginny, ça va pas de hurler comme ça ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ? lui demanda Moïra avec inquiétude.

- Ca va, ça va, répondit Ginny.

Dès que les tentures la protégèrent à nouveau des regards, elle put à loisir pleurer.

Jamais elle ne le revit. Ses rêves redevinrent d'une banalité atroce qui la laissaient le matin en larmes. Pourquoi lui était-il retiré maintenant ? Quel était ce jeu cruel ?

Elle se posa ces questions jour après jour. Quand l'aube se levait, quand la nuit se couchait, ses remords l'assaillaient. Si avant elle pouvait passer pour indifférente, désormais elle fut mélancolique. Et son entourage ne put que remarquer son état. Ils s'inquiétèrent, l'entourèrent de leur présence, mais rien n'y fit, il était trop tard. Elle sombrait.

Sa scolarité à Poudlard prit fin, elle réussit ses examens de justesse. Harry revint, les Horcruxes étant tous détruits.

La confrontation finale aurait bientôt lieu. Ginny retrouva une force, une rage, celle de se battre. Elle se jeta à corps perdu dans les missions de l'Ordre du Phénix, risquant sa vie sans aucun regret. Molly faillit perdre la raison en apprenant les folies que commettait sa fille, mais ses protestations ne furent pas écoutées. Ginny était majeure, de plus, les services qu'elle rendait à l'Ordre du Phénix s'avérait inappréciables. Vite, ils la mirent en première ligne. Et l'on pouvait se demander par quel jeu du sort, elle échappait à la mort. Mais toujours elle survécut malgré des actes d'une hardiesse folle.

Harry chercha à la reconquérir, à reprendre sa place de petit ami. Mais il n'y parvint pas, elle l'évitait. Il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune fille qu'il embrassait jadis au bord du lac. Elle n'était plus qu'une guerrière de l'ombre.

Le jour de l'ultime confrontation arriva. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient là, dans cette forêt. Ils encerclèrent avec minutie le château. Puis quand retentit le signal, ils dévoilèrent leur position et assaillirent la forteresse. De cette bataille, la couleur rouge fut prédominante, le rouge tâchant l'herbe des prés, le rouge égayant les vieilles pierres du château, le rouge sur les corps, le rouge coulant dans la rivière, et le rouge de ses cheveux. Sa chevelure flamboyante qui s'agitait avec folie, qui se débattait avec la mort qui l'encerclait. La mort de Harry qui la glaçait. Dans le coin de son regard, elle percevait toujours son corps démantibulé comme un pantin, contre un mur. La mort qui s'approchait lentement prenant la forme d'une grande silhouette encapuchonnée. Le rouge de ses yeux. Tout était fini. Son rôle s'arrêtait là, la représentation prenait fin. Elle n'aurait plus à prétendre à ce qu'elle n'était pas, elle n'aurait plus à cacher la vérité à ceux qu'elle aimait. Et elle pourrait aimer Tom sans plus de remords, sans plus de souffrances. Elle pourrait l'aimer six pieds sous terre d'un amour pur et inconditionnel.

Les yeux rouge la scrutèrent.

- Tu m'as été d'une aide infinie, jeune fille, ricana-t-il.

Une sueur froide coula dans son dos. Que voulait-il dire ?

- Te rappelles-tu du cher Tom et de tes _rêves_ ? reprit-il.

Si seulement elle pouvait oublier.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres joua un moment avec sa baguette, la faisant rouler entre ses longs doigts.

- Nous avons toujours été connectés toi et moi, d'une certaine manière, depuis que tu es tombée sous l'emprise de mon journal intime. Cependant ce n'était pas suffisant.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne mourrait-elle pas ? Qu'une baguette se tourne vers elle, et mette fin à ses souffrances ! Oh, non, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Tout le monde gisait ici morts, elle voulait tant les rejoindre. Ne pas entendre ces paroles de serpent.

- Si je suis un serpent, Tom en est un aussi. Et tu le savais. Il t'a séduite. Il t'a possédée. Et quand tu t'es donnée à lui, tu as scellé le sort qui me permettait de lire dans ton esprit à livre ouvert.

Ginny émit un hoquet de frayeur.

- Tu les as tous vendus. Tu t'es damnée, et tous les corps qui gisent ici sont morts grâce à toi, grâce aux informations que tu m'as aimablement fournies. Je pourrais te laisser la vie sauve pour te remercier.

Ginny tourna un moment sur elle-même, provoquant le rire des Mangemorts autour. Tout tournait et tournait. Où était-elle ? Etait-ce l'Enfer ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle tomba à genoux et hurla.

Relevant la tête, elle cria :

- Non, non, non, non ! Tom n'aurait jamais permis ça ! Tom m'aimait !

- Réfléchis, sotte ! C'est moi qui ai fait revenir Tom en toi. Il ne t'a jamais aimé, son seul but était de te séduire, pour que tu lui donnes ton amour, même sachant ce qu'il était.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'une illusion ! Tom n'a jamais été réel !

- Il l'était dans ton esprit. Il me semble que les sensations qu'il te procurait, étaient pour le moins réelles, ricana-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

_C'est un rêve, je vais me réveiller. Je serais de retour dans le dortoir_, pensa-t-elle.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- Bienvenue dans la réalité ! Ici plus de mensonges, de séduction, d'illusions ! Tom et moi ne sommes qu'un. Nous t'avons dupée. Tu as trahi les tiens. Tu t'es donnée à ton ennemi. Tu n'es qu'une vendue. Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu vivras avec toute ta vie. Je t'épargne. Que les remords te rongent, que tes pensées obscènes te fassent perdre la raison !

Il se retourna et avant de disparaître, il déclara d'une voix froide :

- Reste donc ici. Le spectacle y est magnifique et tu pourras contempler à loisir les conséquences de tes actes.

Seule, elle s'étendit à même le sol. Des cailloux transperçant sa joue, elle se refusa tout mouvement. Elle partagerait le sort des siens, elle resterait ici gisante comme un cadavre, jusqu'à ce que la mort l'accepte en son sein. Elle ne bougea pas, ne protesta pas et se laissa dépérir, heureuse de rejoindre le néant.

FIN


End file.
